This application seeks conference grant funding to the Chronic Disease Research Center at Baylor College of Medicine to support a series of scientific dissemination conferences sponsored with the Intercultural Cancer Council (ICC) over the years 2005-2009. Specific Aims are to (1) convene the 10th and 11th Biennial Symposia; (2) convene semi-annual national Educational Forum meetings, scheduled between the Biennial Symposia; (3) utilize the ICC National Network to follow-up and reinforce accomplishments of the Biennial Symposia and Educational Forum meetings; and (4) utilize the ICC National Network to disseminate evidence based research results and funding opportunities related to cancer in minority and medically underserved populations. Background and Significance. There is a disproportionate incidence of cancer morbidity and mortality among minorities and persons of low-level income in the United States. To address this unequal burden of cancer, the Biennial Symposia and national Educational Forum meetings represent a tremendous resource and opportunity for professional development and networking as well as dissemination of evidence based research and best practices. Furthermore, the communication channel is two-way, providing an opportunity for NCI and other federal agencies to hear from representatives of grass-roots organizations and local agencies. The Biennial Symposium and Educational Forum meetings are thus excellent examples of the public-private, partnerships that will be necessary to properly address cancer disparities. Methods. The Biennial Symposia on Minorities, the Medically Underserved & Cancer and semiannual ICC Educational Forum meetings include formal presentations, panel discussions, question and answer sessions, posters, networking/caucusing opportunities, and sessions on national cancer policy. These conferences are planned and designed to (1) exchange the latest scientific and treatment information and share strategies for reducing the disproportionate incidence of cancer morbidity and mortality among minorities and the medically underserved in the United States; (2) enhance the competency of health care providers, laypersons and survivors in the areas of primary and secondary cancer prevention, early detection and treatment; (3) promote culturally competent cancer care and services and ethnically balanced research; (4) address topics newly identified through evaluation data from the previous Biennial Symposia and ICC Educational Forum meetings as well as the ongoing ICC planning process; and (5) provide a forum for federal agencies such as NCI to share their strategies and responses to the unequal burden of cancer among minority and medically underserved populations. Evaluation. Traditional hard copy evaluation forms are completed onsite at the Symposium and Educational Forum meetings. As of 2004, we are also using online electronic survey software which is providing response rates of > 50%. In addition, the semi-annual Educational Forum meetings are purposefully scheduled in the interim between Biennial Symposia so that the activities and results of the preceding meeting can be assessed and utilized in the planning process for future meetings.